


crash into me

by thoughtsaboutshows



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Tension, nabrina, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows
Summary: Set after Part 3 and some time after Nick and Sabrina's breakup.  Just a little one-shot of a mission they get sent on by  Zelda.  Tough conversations and some tears...and one bed
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, nabrina - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	crash into me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that kinda came out of nowhere. Hope you like it!

_crash into me_

* * *

“You mean to tell me there’s no one else?” Sabrina boomed at her Aunt Zelda who was sitting behind her desk, way too exhausted for her niece's dramatics. “Like literally anyone else?” 

“Sabrina, I don’t have time for this right now.” Zelda pulled off her reading glasses to stare at her niece. “I have to stay here and figure out what the Heaven it means to be the Order of Hecate. Your Aunt Hilda has to remain to care for what is left of the coven. And you know Ambrose is working with Prudence and Mambo Marie on locating Blackwood and the twins.” Sabrina continued to carry herself with a look of disgust. “And you know the intel your mission will provide, will give us answers we so desperately need.”

“Auntie, I’m not angry about the mission. I’m angry about who you’re sending with me.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself. I don’t need help, certainly not his.”

Sabrina paced her Aunt’s study in a huff. She thought about her other half down in Hell ruling as Queen. Her family knew little of all that she’d accomplished on her own. 

“You going alone is not an option, Sabrina. I need someone who has knowledge of the area and can hold his own when it comes to unbinding. Nicholas is that person. I know you two have had your differences but you need to put them aside for the sake of the coven. For the world.”

“It’s not just _differences,_ Auntie. He broke up with me.”

“And so did Mr. Kinkle, yet you work perfectly fine with him.” Zelda pointed out. Sabrina didn’t answer. The breakup with Nick was different, surely Zelda saw that. Her whole relationship with Nick was different than the one she had with Harvey. Harvey’s love was sweet and safe, like vanilla ice cream: good at the time but it won’t last forever. Nick’s love was different. It set her on fire and it was strong and scary. She had been so certain he would be the one with whom she spent centuries. 

Sabrina’s resolve faltered slightly but she continued to walk forcefully around the room. She was stressed, consistently worked up these days, and had just been assigned to a mission with the last person she wanted to be around. Well, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to be around him. She always _wanted_ to be around him. But right now it hurt too much. She wasn’t even worried about the trip itself, or about fighting with Nick. She was worried about how she would handle being near him without grabbing his hand or him caressing her face while kissing her forehead. The candle spell hadn’t worked. The pit in her stomach and tears that fell when she saw him in stone had proven that. They hadn’t talked much since defeating the pagans, which was by design. Sabrina didn’t want to hear him refer to her as his “friend” when she felt like anything but. They had never been friends, not really. That first day he sat with her at lunch had set them both on a course where the only outcome was to collide. The fallout was fiery and passionate and bloody and they’d both come out with their hearts broken and bruised. When the dust had settled and the pagans were defeated and the dark lord was no longer in him, he still walked away.

“Fine.” Sabrina crossed her arms in defeat. She could put up with the unresolved feelings for Nick in order to save those she loved. “When do we leave?”

“I summoned Nicholas early this morning. So I assume he’ll be here soon. When he does, I’ll brief you both on what your mission entails.” 

“Yes, Auntie.” Sabrina said and with a nod headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. If her Aunts were sending her on a mission across the world with her ex-boyfriend the least they could do was make her some food. 

***

After finishing her pancakes and a cup of tea, Sabrina heard his voice. It was faint and muffled due to the fact he was in Zelda’s office. But she heard it all the same. She would never not recognize it, even through the thick papered walls of the Mortuary. His voice was one that had a tone all it’s own: soft but rough, strong but gentle. To her, his voice used to feel like a warm honey bath. Now it felt like sandpaper. Sabrina silently placed her dishes in the sink, Hilda would do them later, and she headed for the office. 

When she walked in Nick’s back was to her. She didn’t need to see his face to know it probably looked weary. His shoulders were slumped and his hair was messier than ever. In a moment of weakness she worried he wasn’t up to this. But he wasn’t her concern anymore. And she knew even if he wasn’t up to it, he’d still try. Just like when he tried to go to the Carnival with her the morning after being separated from the Dark Lord. She still kicked herself for taking him there. That morning he had tried to cut off his foot, and that night he had almost died by Herod’s hand- because of her. Again. She wishes more than anything that she could change all that. She wishes she had recognized that he wasn’t himself. But she didn't and she can’t change it. So instead she puts walls up, and pushes the worry away.

“So what’s the plan?” At the sound of her voice Nick tenses. His hands that grip the chair in front of him tighten and his knuckles start to go white. The vein in his neck pulses, and his eyes squeeze shut. He thanks Heaven that he’s facing away from her, because then she’d know how hard it was to be around her. He wonders if she’s up for this, having been through the ringer lately, a lot of it his own doing. But he also reminds himself it's not his place to care anymore. He took that right away from himself when he broke their hearts in his bedroom and slipped his hand out of hers. When he hears her voice it brings him back to other times they worked as a team, and it makes him question whether or not he made the right decision. But every time he thinks about kissing her again his own words cloud his mind.

_“You weren’t worth it.”_

_“I hate you.”_

Her sad eyes in the woods are all he sees and he pushes down any thoughts of holding her again. He loves her, but he wouldn’t hurt her. He couldn’t. And if he held her he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t break her in the process.

When Zelda had summoned him for a trip to the Unholy land to recover some texts on the Terrors he had jumped at the chance to get away before Zelda had even finished her sentence. It was when she finished the sentence with _“with Sabrina”_ that he wished he had let her complete the thought. He’s not sure he would have said no, but he would have at least thought about it. 

“The texts are said to be buried in a chest in the Wooded Valleys near the Unholy Land.” Zelda started. “They belonged to a distant relative so only a family member can open it. That is why you must go, Sabrina. And the chest is said to have centuries worth of bindings attached. Nicholas you’ll have to take care of those.” 

“Yes, Ms. Spellman.” Nick said simply. He still hadn’t acknowledged Sabrina. She might be offended if the ridiculousness of the mission wasn’t apparent to her.

“So we’re literally going after buried treasure. Are you kidding? What’ll we be facing, pirates?” Sabrina half joked. She wasn’t _really_ surprised. Heaven, half of her was below them in another realm sitting on a throne. 

Sabrina’s half-joke earned her a half-laugh from Nick. The sound of it made Sabrina whip her head in his direction. She was prepared to retort, or scold him for laughing at a joke that wasn’t meant for him. But his eyes stopped her. They looked nervous and uneasy. She thought that this might be hard for him too. 

“Oh hush, Sabrina.” Zelda said while rolling her eyes. “Now this shouldn’t take you long, and here’s a map of where we think it is. Call us on your witch’s mirror if there are any issues.”

“There’s seriously a map too?” Sabrina deadpans.

“Go. Now.” Zelda said seriously. Nick didn’t wait for Sabrina to make another comment before heading out of the office. She found him on the porch. He had still hardly acknowledged her presence. She took notice of this. She noticed everything about him, and his disregard for her existence made her mad. 

“Were you even going to say hello?” She asks him in as mean of a voice she can muster. He turned to her and took in her stance. She stood with her hands on her hips with one hip popped out slightly. She was tapping her foot waiting for a response. When she decided he was taking too long, she raised her eyebrows in question.

“Hello, Sabrina.” He said to her in a simple voice. It was one he’d use with acquaintances like Melvin or Elspeth. In the past the voice he’d reserved for her was riddled with warmth and love, and a hint of desire. She hadn’t heard that voice in a while. Sabrina just rolled her eyes at him and walked down the steps. 

“Are you teleporting or should I?” She asks him without looking him in the eye. 

“I’ll do it.” He reaches out his hand and she reluctantly takes it. The grip is loose and they’re honestly barely touching. She couldn’t hold his hand, not now. Not when holding hands means something more to the two of them. Sabrina notices that Nick too, looks uncomfortable.

 _Good._ Sabrina thinks. _At least he’s as miserable as I am._

When Nick teleports them they end up in a clearing across the world. The woods ahead of them look dense and eerie. Sabrina gets a feeling in her chest that unnerves her. It’s almost as if her body is humming, and she feels vibrations pulsing.

“It’s the magic.” Nick says and she looks his way. He must have noticed she was reacting to something. “These woods are like the ones in Greendale. They have ancient magics and bindings interwoven through the roots in the ground. That’s what you feel.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Sabrina says simply with a nod of her head. This is one of the nicest conversations they’ve had since everything happened. 

Nick pulls out the map and he’s grateful for something to do. It’s not so much as a map but an old parchment with intricate symbols. He sees Sabrina’s eyes squint in confusion, but he understands them. He’s not sure when he learned what they are, perhaps it’s a stamp the Dark Lord left behind when they shared a body. He feels Sabrina at his side and looking down at the parchment. She’s close and he feels that all of his nerves are exposed. He wants to place his hand around her waist to pull her even closer. So he holds on to the map tightly, distracting his hands with something else. Sabrina is feeling it too, that pull that’s between them. She wants to place her hand at the back of his neck and roll his curls through her fingers. She crosses her arms across her chest to keep from touching his hair. 

“Do you know what these mean?” She asks in a quiet voice.

“I do.” Nick answers and points to one in the upper right corner. “This one means we have to find the oldest tree.” He points to another. “This one is talking about a night-seer. Probably an owl.” 

“How do you know these?” She questions. “I don’t remember them from the academy.”

“I was a student there for longer.” He snaps. It was a gut reaction that happened anytime someone mentions something that reminded him of Hell. She flinched and he immediately felt bad. He speaks in a softer tone next. “I mean I came across it somewhere. I don’t remember.”

She nods in response, and he can tell she’s hurt and throwing up walls. He knows what her eyes look like when she’s trying not to cry. 

“I’m sorry I snapped.” 

“It’s fine.” She says a little firmly now. She’s been successful in building the wall and now she’s ready to get down to business. “We should start looking, it’ll be dark soon.” 

With that, she starts to head off into the direction of the deep woods. Nick lets her get a few paces ahead before he takes a deep breath and starts off after her. 

***

Sabrina and Nick walked for a few hours trying to locate the next symbol on the map. Conversation had been sparse, varying from the task at hand or Hilda’s upcoming wedding. If the question got too personal or revealing one of them would snap then apologize and they’d fall back into silence. It was a while before Sabrina dared speak again.

“Zelda said this wouldn’t take long.” She complained. “We’ve been in these woods for hours, and the sun is nearly down.”

“We’ll find it, Sabrina.” Nick pressed. “Just give it time.” 

“Yes but once we find it you still have to unbind it and I have to figure out how to open it.”

“Your Aunt said you’d just be able to, because you’re a Spellman.” That made Sabrina stop in her tracks. Nick stopped too and looked at her.

“But I’m not a Spellman. I’m a Morningstar.” She turned and looked him in the eyes. “Isn’t that what you said?”

Nick’s heart broke. When he said that at Dorian’s he had been trying to see who Sabrina was becoming. He had said that to try and dissuade her from the stupid quest she was going on. But she went anyway and the words clearly still haunted her. He knew her better than anyone and she was a Spellman, to the core. 

“Sabrina-” He tried.

“It’s fine.” She took off again. “I’ll figure it out.” 

It was a little bit later, after they stopped to eat some food Hilda had packed that they spoke again. The sun had gone down and Nick had made a fire. They were taking a quick break. 

“Why did you agree to come?” Sabrina asked him curiously. “I mean, with me?”

Nick decided to be truthful. Lying hadn’t gotten him anywhere in the past.

“Well to be honest I agreed before I knew you were going.” She looked away for a moment, her face downcast. “But I’m trying to be better, do better. And Zelda asked for help so I said I’d do it.” She nods. “What about you?”

“Well I’m pretty sure I was asked because I was the only Spellman that wasn’t busy.” He smiled just a little and she did too. They hadn’t smiled on the journey yet. “And I’m sure she took the first chance she could to send me away for a bit.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Nick. But I tend to cause trouble. A lot of it.” She was teasing herself.

“Oh, I noticed.” He teased right back and they both chuckled. It was a pleasant moment, a hint of what they used to be. Silence spread between them in a comfortable way, but that didn’t stop Sabrina and Nick from noticing the rising tension. A storm was brewing. 

And as if it was a physical manifestation of their emotions thunder cracked in the sky as it was lit up by lightning. 

“Shit.” Nick said as he quickly stood up. He pulled out the map and started looking at it quickly.

“What?” Sabrina asks as she stands up too. “What are you-” Before she could finish, it immediately starts dumping rain on them. “What the Heaven?” Sabrina yelled. “Did Zelda not check the weather forecast?” Sabrina was doing the best she could hiding under her leather jacket. Nick was still looking at the map and his hair was glistening.

“Just what I thought.” Nick said to himself and then looked at her. “Follow me!”

She did what he said but still questioned him.

“Where are we going? Let’s just teleport home.” She insisted.

“We can’t. The ancient magics don’t allow it. But if I remember correctly there’s a cabin this way. We can wait out the storm there.” 

They were full on yelling now. They had to drown out the noise of the rain and thunder. The leather jacket above her head didn’t do much. They were soaked. 

Nick’s theory was proven correct and after a few minutes they found themselves outside a dilapidated cabin. It was empty and unlocked and they got in easily. She took in the sight of the small cabin. It had a bathroom, a fireplace with a stove, a small chair, and a bed. One bed. 

Sabrina took in the cabin and her frustration started to boil over. She was soaked, she was cold, and she was in the tiniest cabin she had ever seen with her ex-boyfriend whom she still considers to be the love of her life. And there was one bed. Nick had been bent down in front of the fireplace, quickly murmuring an incantation to start the fire. After seeing this, Sabrina tried a spell of her own. She focused on clear skies and dry ground but nothing happened.

“It’s not going to work.” Nick broke her concentration. Sabrina’s brow furrowed. How did he always know what she was thinking? “I don’t even think you could change the weather here, Spellman.”

“But you just made a fire!”

“Using an inferno charm is one thing. Conjuring new weather in the Unholy land in a forest built up by ancient Magics is another.” Nick smirks at her. It turns her frown deeper. In the past she’d kiss that smirk while wearing one of her own. She still wanted to, but now it just made her angry. 

“So I assume conjuring new clothes is out of the question.” She said as she rang her curls and water dripped out of them. 

“I’m afraid so.” He said and then wagged a finger in the air. “But…” he spoke quick Latin with a hand on her shoulder and she was immediately dry. Steam rose from her body as she warmed up. He did the same to himself and she couldn’t help but blush. She quickly busied herself with standing in front of the fire. The heat she felt there wasn’t as strong as what she felt around Nick. 

“I assume we’ll be here until morning. The storm doesn’t sound like it’ll let up. I’ll let Zelda know what’s going on.” He said.

“Okay.” Sabrina replied, not taking her eyes off the flames. Sabrina tuned out a lot of Nick’s conversation with her aunt. From what she gathered it was brief, and Zelda was glad they were safe and out of the storm. 

“I think there might be some tea here. Do you want some?” Nick pulled her from her zone out once again.

“How do you know?”

“I’ve stayed here before.” Was all Nick offered in response. Sabrina nodded and Nick went in search of the kettle. Sabrina thought she could use some tea. She had been on edge all trip, unsure when she was set off if she’d punch Nick or kiss him. She sat on the edge of the bed when he returned with the kettle and placed it over the fire. They didn’t say a word to each other. The rain and fire and whistling kettle creating a symphony to drown out their racing thoughts. 

When the tea was ready and Nick poured it, Sabrina too was at her boiling point. She took one sip and decided she needed to call it a day. 

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed.” She blurted out. 

“Okay.” Nick said as he moved to grab a pillow and throw it on the floor. He intended to sleep there. It pulled at her heart. “Goodnight.”

“What are you doing?” Sabrina hissed at him.

“Going to sleep?” He answered confusingly. 

“On the floor? That’s dumb. You have to do powerful magic tomorrow. I’ll sleep there.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Fine then sleep up here! It’s plenty big.” That wasn’t exactly true. It was only a full sized bed, slightly bigger than a twin. Nick eyed the bed and her cautiously. Going on a mission with her was hard enough. He couldn’t share a bed with her. 

“Just do it Nicholas.” Sabrina said harshly and Nick sighed and picked the pillow up from the floor. He discarded his shoes and jacket and climbed in. She did the same and did her best to hug the edge of her side. Nick himself, was practically half off the bed, trying to give her room. She could hardly take it, the vast amount of space between them despite the small bed. She could feel his uneasiness. She could hear his breathing, knew his mind was racing, he wasn’t asleep. She knew this because she knew him and because she felt the same. Sabrina didn’t exactly know how long she laid there before she got up. But she got up quickly, like a bullet out of a gun and it startled him. 

“I can’t do this.” Sabrina began pacing again. It shook the full mug of forgotten tea on the bedside table. Her stomps were in sync with the thunder. Nick stood up too.

“Do what?” He stared at her. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Sabrina scoffed. “Everything is wrong!” She was getting ready to explode now. It was dark in the cabin. The only light coming from the fire and the lightning that would reflect off of her platinum hair. She repeats herself. “Everything is wrong, Nick. Especially us.”

“Sabrina, don’t go there.” Nick shakes his head. He wants her to drop this topic. They shouldn’t fight about this right now. Not when they have a mission, when they have to find vital information in the war against the Terrors.

“Why, Nick?” She boomed. “It’s not like you can dump me again.”

“Because I don’t want to talk about it! Or does what I want not matter?” He yelled back too.

“Oh you don’t think it does?” Sabrina’s face twisted as she thought of one her hardest memories. “You’re the one who wanted to break up.”

“I didn’t want that and you know it.” 

“You didn’t?” She said sarcastically and placed her arms across her chest. “It sure didn’t seem that way when you refused to kiss me goodbye. At least Harvey did that.”

The mention of her kissing her other ex-boyfriend did what it intended to. It made Nick cringe and pause for a moment before continuing. Seeing Nick upset didn't quite satisfy Sabrina like she wanted it to. 

“Sabrina I couldn’t, okay? I can't be with you.”

“Can't? Or won't.” She paused and he pursed his lips into a fine line. “I just wanted you to pick me, Nick. I chose you over and over. Despite everything I still picked you! I wanted you to do the same.”

“But I did pick you, Sabrina!” Her face twisted in confusion. “By not being with you I picked _you._ ”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” She shook her head.

“I had to break up with you. I don’t know who or _what_ I am anymore, what I’m capable of. I can’t put you at risk. ”

“Put me at risk of what?” She asks, confused. 

“Of me!” 

“Of you?” She said in a rough whisper. 

“Sabrina, if I would have stayed I would have hurt you.” Nick implored.

“You don’t know that, Nick!” Sabrina cried, her own emotions long since on display. 

“Exactly!” Nick yelled. His eyes were watery and he looked like he felt terrible. He stepped an inch closer to her. “Sabrina, I couldn’t be with you if there was even the slightest chance you’d get hurt. I’ve hurt you too much already.”

“Nick-”. She tried. 

“No, Sabrina.” He shook his head and the tears were flowing freely now. “To me, you getting hurt is the worst possible thing. And if I can prevent that I’m gonna do it. I won’t be selfish. Not with you.” He paused for another moment. The rain grew heavier, and it mimicked the mood. She sat down on the bed and he followed her, sitting too but saying nothing. 

Sabrina thinks she understands. Nick wasn’t afraid of much, but since his time in hell some things had begun to terrify him. The whole experience was one in and of itself. But Sabrina had come to learn that her in pain was another. He couldn’t bear it and he didn’t trust himself enough yet to prevent making more mistakes. What he didn’t understand was that in trying not to hurt her, he hurt her all the same. She steadied her breath, and took a deep longing look at the warlock in front of her. She loved him. And it was clear as day he loved her too. Instead of lashing out, instead of hating him and spitting in his face as she did the day she found out Satan was her father, she leaned slightly forward slowly so as not to spook him. She wiped the tear that trickled down his cheek with her thumb. He leaned into her touch and grabbed her hand. His fingers were rough. She figured they were calloused from his new boxing habit. He had briefly shared once that he’d taken up the sport to work on his anxiety. She had been grateful the days of coping with sex demons were behind him. Though his fingers weren’t smooth anymore, she was still grateful for the contact. It centered her. 

“Okay.” She said and he let out a breath. “I understand.”

He dropped his hand and she missed it right away. There was so much she missed about him. 

“Will you do something for me?” She asked him, taking a chance. In the pale moonlight he considered her. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted nothing else than to see her smile again, happy. And if he was the reason for that smile then so be it, but the smile in and of itself is all that mattered to him. Not its origin. 

“What is it?” He said softly. 

“Hold me tonight?” Her eyes were shining bright and lighting up the room. He couldn’t deny her, though he thought he should. She sensed his hesitancy and pushed on. She was upset and she missed him and the only thing that would bring her any peace was his arms. “Please? I just want to feel for one night, like things aren’t out of control. Like things are okay.”

“Sabrina…”. He ran his hands through his curls. They were longer than they usually were, and Sabrina liked them this way.

“Nick, we don’t have to do anything.” She inches towards him. “I just want to feel like me. And I don’t feel like me when we’re like this. I understand why we’re not together, really I do.” She locked eyes with his, and she could tell he was on the verge of giving in. He wanted to hold her too. “I just want one night where things feel okay. Tomorrow we’ll go back to being just friends, and you don’t even have to as much as brush my pinky. Please?” 

Nick considered her words. There was nothing more he wanted than to hold her and then never let her go. She was right, there was just something inherently wrong that he couldn’t pull her flush to him and kiss her temple. He was meant to wrap his leather clad arms around her, and she was meant to lay her headbanded head across his chest, painting red masterpieces with her lips. He thought that she was the only one who ever fit perfectly into the nook and crannies of his body. And he was the only one who could brush her hair from her face in just the right way. They just knew each other, body and soul. It wasn’t right to be apart. 

But nothing was right, right now. He had taken the Dark Lord inside him and experienced a world of torture he never thought possible. That wasn’t right. Sabrina had agreed to be queen and had to save the world he had saved first. And then Lucifer made it back on the throne anyways. That wasn’t right either. It also wasn't right that there was another Sabrina on the throne with Lucifer. But Nick didn't know about that. 

Her offer was tempting. What was one night? He could hold her for one night and maybe just maybe, it would give him the strength to keep going. He didn’t even want to think about what it would be like for her to wake up and leave his warm embrace. He should say no. But he wanted to say yes. He could hardly hurt her in the 6 hours they’d be sleeping. He could give them this. He could choose to allow this little slice of the world to be right. If only for tonight. 

“Come here, Spellman.” He said and she immediately flung to him like a magnet. He opened his arms and she leaned in, tucking herself into his side. They scooted back gracefully and laid in bed. Her head went to his chest, and her arms hugged him tight. He snaked his arms around her waist and even let his thumb brush underneath the line of her shirt, just slightly. He knew she liked that, and her melodic sigh confirmed it. Their legs tangled, both to be closer and to warm their feet that were still chilled from the rain. She smelled like honey and lemons and he smelled like pine and leather. It brought comfort to the two of them and it was as if for the first time they could both breathe deep. 

“Thank you.” She said. He felt a few tears fall from her eyes and graze his shirt. He had to stop himself from kissing them away. It would be too intimate. Calling her Spellman was risky enough. He tightened his grip on her in response. “Nick?”

“Mhmm?” He answers, starting to doze off. It’s the first time he’s felt peaceful sleep coming in months. 

“I understand why you did it. But, I’m still mad at you.” She said it softly. She was angry at him, but that didn't mean his embrace didn't have the effect it always did. It calmed her. 

“I know.” 

“And Nick?”

“Yes, Sabrina?”

“I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too.” He echoed back to her. It was strong and true. He wasn’t sure of much, but he was sure of that. They didn’t say anything else, afraid to ruin it or scare the other off. Nick knew that this didn’t change anything. He still needed to figure himself out and figure out how to love the woman in his arms the way she deserved. He needed to love himself how he deserved. He allowed himself to kiss her head once, feather light and barely there. He hadn’t given in and kissed her that day in his bedroom. He wouldn’t have walked away if he had. He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to in the morning. But in case it was the last, he wanted to brush his lips against her fairy hair one last time. 

And Sabrina knew tomorrow wouldn’t be different either. But she relished in their united moment of weakness. Because it would take all the strength she had to peel herself from his grasp in the morning. As she breathed him in, she made sure she memorized the patterns of his skin, the way he breathed and the way that he smelled. It would have to get her through. Because it wasn’t the queen-half of her in Hell that made her feel complete. It was the Warlock clinging to her and snoring in her ear, that had made it so she could breathe again. 

So tomorrow they’d wake up, the rain having finally let up, and take the first step in making things right again. 

At least when it came to the safety of the world.

Right now they were on different paths. But sooner or later, once again, they’ll collide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo right now this is just a one shot and was meant to capture Nick and Sabrina's relationship, not the mission they were on. It might turn into a two/three shot but also maybe not. This wasn't meant to resolve Nick and Sabrina's broken relationship, just revolve around a conversation I'd like to see them have.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
